


Origin Story [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Cute, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, poke trek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a couple different lies he likes to tell about how he got his Jolteon, depending on his audience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origin Story [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Origin Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/554878) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Trek/Origin%20Story.mp3) | 5:08 | 4.2 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/origin-story) |  |   
  
### Music

_Pokemon Go! Theme_

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
